Nunca demasiado lejos
by black.moon.9843
Summary: Luego de descubrir el gran secreto de Darien, que destrozo su mundo; Serena se refugió en su lugar de nacimiento rompiendo todo lazo con Darien pero algo sucede que pone a girar su mundo de nuevo y la hece regresar al lugar donde todo su sufrimiento empezó. Darien no desaprovecha esa oportunidad de volver a tenerla cerca sin saber que ahora era ella quien le ocultaba algo.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola! a todos los que leyeron "Caído demasiado lejos", este es su continuación "Never Too Far"; muchas cosas se desarrollaran en esta historia la verdadera verdad se descubrira, dandoles chance para un futuro entre Darien y Serena.**

**Espero les guste y me dejan sus comentarios para esta facinante historia dejaran a muchos impactados**

################################################## ###########################

**SIPNOPSIS**

_Él guardaba un secreto que destrozó su mundo._

_Todo lo que ella sabía ya no era cierto._

_Serena no podía dejar de amarlo, pero sabía que nunca podría perdonarlo. Ahora estaba de vuelta en casa y aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo. Continuando con su vida... Hasta que algo sucede y pone a girar su mundo una vez más._

_¿Qué haces cuando la única persona en la que nunca puedes volver a confiar es en la que tienes que confiar tan desesperadamente?_

_Mientes, te escondes, lo evitas y rezas para que tus pecados nunca te encuentren._


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

**_Hace 13 años..._**

**_/-/-/Pov's Darien/-/-/_**

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y luego sólo el pequeño arrastrar de pies. Mi pecho dolía. Mi madre me había llamado de camino a casa para decirme lo que había hecho y que ahora saldría a tomar algunos cócteles con amigos. Yo sería quien tendría que tranquilizar a Mina. Mi madre no podía manejar el estrés que eso implicaba. O eso es lo que me dijo cuándo llamó.

-¿Darien?- La voz de Mina llamó un hipo. Había estado llorando.

-Estoy aquí, Mina.- dije mientras me levantaba de donde yo había estado sentado en la esquina. Era mi escondite. En esta casa necesitabas un escondite. Si no tenías uno, cosas malas sucedían.

Mechones de los rizos rojos de Mina se pegaban a su cara mojada. Su labio inferior tembló mientras me miraba con esos ojos tristes. Casi nunca los veía felices. Mi madre sólo le daba atención cuando necesitaba vestirla y presumirla. El resto del tiempo era ignorada. Excepto por mí. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla sentir querida.

-No lo vi. Él no estaba allí.- susurró mientras un pequeño sollozo escapó. No tuve que preguntar quién era "él." Lo sabía. Mamá se había cansado de oír a Mina preguntar por su padre. Así que decidió llevarla a verlo. Desearía que me lo hubiera dicho. Desearía poder haber ido. La mirada afligida en el rostro de Mina provocó que mis manos se cerraran en puños. Si alguna vez veía a ese hombre iba a darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Quería verlo sangrar.

-Ven aquí.- le dije, extendiendo la mano y tirando de mi hermana pequeña hacia mis brazos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó con fuerza. En momentos como este era difícil respirar. Odiaba la vida que le habían dado. Por lo menos, yo sabía que mi padre me quería. Pasaba tiempo conmigo.

-Tiene otras hijas. Dos. Y son... hermosas. Sus cabellos son como el cabello de un ángel. Y tienen una mamá que las deja jugar afuera en la tierra. Usaban zapatos tenis. Y estaban sucios.- Mina tenía envidia de unos zapatos sucios. Nuestra madre no le permitía ser menos que perfecta todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera tenía un par de zapatos tenis.

-No pueden ser más hermosas que tú.- le aseguré, porque lo creía firmemente.

Mina sollozo y luego se apartó de mí. Levantó su rostro y me observó con sus enormes ojos verdes.- Lo son. Las vi. Pude ver fotografías en la pared de ellas y un hombre. Las quiere... Él no me quiere.

No podía mentirle. Tenía razón. No la quería.

-Él es un estúpido idiota. Me tienes a mí, Mina. Siempre me tendrás.


	3. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**/-/-/Pov's Serena/-/-/**

Tiempo presente...

Veinticuatro kilómetros fuera de la ciudad era lo suficientemente lejos. Nadie venía tan lejos de Sumit para visitar una farmacia. A menos que tuvieran diecinueve años y necesitaba algo que no querían que el pueblo se enterara que compraste. Todo lo que comprara en la farmacia local se esparciría por toda la pequeña ciudad de Sumit, Alabama, en menos de una hora. Especialmente si eres soltera y comprabas condones... o una prueba de embarazo.

Puse las pruebas de embarazo en el mostrador y no hice contacto visual con el empleado. No pude. El miedo y la culpa en mis ojos era algo que no quería compartir con un completo extraño. Esto era algo que ni siquiera le conté a Seiya. Desde que obligué a Darien que saliera de mi vida hace tres semanas, poco a poco volví a mi rutina de pasar todo el tiempo con Seiya. Fue fácil. No me presionaba para hablar, pero cuando lo hacía siempre escuchaba.

-Dieciséis dólares y quince centavos.- dijo la mujer del otro lado del mostrador. Podía oír la preocupación detrás de su voz. No era de extrañar. Esta era la compra de la vergüenza que todas las adolescentes temían. Le entregué un billete de veinte dólares sin levantar los ojos de la pequeña bolsa que había puesto delante de mí. Ésta sostenía la única respuesta que necesitaba y aterrorizaba. Ignorar el hecho de que mi período tenía dos semanas de retraso y fingir que esto no ocurría era más fácil. Pero tenía que saberlo.

-Tres dólares con ochenta y cinco centavos es tu cambio.-dijo mientras extendí la mano y tomé el dinero que me extendía.

-Gracias.- murmuré y tomé la bolsa.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- dijo la mujer en tono suave. Levanté la vista y me encontré con un par de simpáticos ojos marrones. Era una extraña que nunca volvería a ver, pero en ese momento me ayudó que alguien más lo supiera. No me sentía sola.

-Yo también.- le contesté antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. De regreso al sol caliente de verano.

Di dos pasos hacia el estacionamiento cuando mis ojos se posaron en el lado del conductor de la camioneta. Seiya estaba recargado sobre ella con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La gorra de beisbol gris que llevaba tenía una A de la Universidad de Alabama que ocultaba sus ojos.

Me detuve y lo miré fijamente. No había manera de mentir sobre esto. Él sabía que no había venido hasta aquí para comprar condones. Sólo había una razón más. Incluso sin poder ver la expresión de sus ojos sabía... _que él lo sabía_.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta con el que había estado luchando desde que entré en mi camioneta está mañana y me dirigí fuera de la cuidad. Ahora ya no era sólo la extraña detrás del mostrador y yo las que lo sabíamos. Mi mejor amigo también lo sabía.

Me obligué a mí misma a poner un pie delante del otro. Él haría preguntas y yo tendría que responder. Después de las últimas semanas se merecía una explicación. Se merecía la verdad. ¿Pero cómo explicaba esto?

Me detuve a unos metros delante de él. Me alegró que la gorra ocultara su rostro. Sería mucho más fácil de explicar si no podía ver los pensamientos destellando en sus ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Quería que hablara primero, pero después de lo que parecieron varios minutos sin decir nada, supe que él quería que yo dijera algo primero.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?- pregunté finalmente.

-Estás quedándote en la casa de mi abuela. En el momento que te marchaste actuando extrañamente, ella me llamó. Me preocupé por ti.- respondió.

Las lágrimas picaron mis ojos. No iba a llorar sobre esto. Ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar. Apretando la bolsa que guardaba la prueba de embarazo, enderecé mis hombros.- Me has seguido.- le dije. No era una pregunta.

-Por supuesto que sí.- respondió, luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada lejos de mí para concentrarse en otra cosa.- ¿Ibas a decírmelo, Serena?

¿Iba a decírselo? No lo sabía. No había pensado en eso todavía.- No estoy segura que haya nada que decir aún por el momento.- le contesté con sinceridad.

Seiya negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una risita baja sin humor.- ¿No estás segura, eh? ¿Has venido hasta aquí porque no estás segura?

Estaba enojado. ¿O estaba herido? No tenía por qué estarlo.- Hasta que no tome está prueba no estoy segura. Tengo un retraso. Eso es todo. No hay ninguna razón por la que debería decirte esto. No es de tu incumbencia.

Lentamente, Seiya volvió su cabeza para nivelar su mirada en mí. Levantó la mano e inclinó su gorra hacia atrás. La sombra desapareció de sus ojos. Había incredulidad y dolor en ellos. No quería ver eso. Era casi peor que ver el juicio en sus ojos. En cierto modo, el juicio era mejor.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que sientes? ¿Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado así es como te sientes honestamente?

Lo que habíamos pasado estaba en el pasado. Él era mi pasado. Había atravesado por muchas cosas sin él. Mientras él disfrutaba de sus años de instituto yo luchaba porque mi vida no se desmoronara. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que creía que había sufrido? La ira hirvió lentamente en mi sangre y levanté mis ojos para mirarlo.

-Sí, Seiya. Así es como me siento. No estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que hemos pasado. Éramos mejores amigos, después fuimos novios, luego mi mamá enfermó y tú querías que tu polla fuera consentida, así que me engañaste. Me hice cargo de mi madre enferma sola. Sin nadie con quien apoyarme. Luego ella murió y me mudé. Mi corazón y mi mundo fueron destrozados y volví a casa. Has estado aquí para mí. No te lo pedí, pero lo has hecho. Y te lo agradezco, sin embargo eso no hace que todas las cosas desaparezcan. No compensa el hecho de que me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. Así que discúlpame si cuando mi mundo está a punto de desmoronarse de debajo de mis pies y tú no eres la primera persona a la que corro. Aún no te lo has ganado.

Respiraba con dificultad y las lágrimas que no había querido derramar corrían por mi rostro. Maldita sea, no quería llorar. Cerré la distancia que nos separaba y usé toda mi fuerza para alejarlo fuera de mi camino para así poder agarrar la manija de la puerta y abrirla. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Alejarme de él.

-Muévete.- grité mientras me esforzaba por abrir la puerta con su peso aún contra ella.

Esperé que discutiera conmigo. Esperé cualquier cosa excepto que hiciera lo que le pedí. Me subí en el asiento del conductor y arrojé la bolsa de plástico en el asiento a mi lado antes de echar andar la camioneta y salir del estacionamiento. Aún podía ver a Seiya de pie allí. No se había movido mucho. Sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar a la camioneta. No me estaba mirando. Observaba el suelo como si tuviera todas las respuestas. No podía preocuparme por él ahora. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Tal vez no debería haberle dicho esas cosas. Tal vez debí haberlas dejado en mi interior donde habían estado enterradas todos estos años. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me confrontó en el momento equivocado. No me sentiría mal por esto.

Tampoco podía volver a la casa de su abuela. Ella sospechaba. Era probable que él la llamara para decirle. Si no le decía la verdad, entonces se enteraría por otra persona. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Iba a tener que tomar una prueba de embarazo en el baño de una estación de servicios. ¿Podría esto ponerse peor?


	4. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**/-/-/****_Pov's Darien_****/-/-/**

Las olas rompiendo contra la orilla me calmaban. Había estado sentado y mirando el agua en el patio desde que era niño. Siempre me ayudaba a encontrar una mejor perspectiva de las cosas. Eso no estaba funcionandome ahora.

La casa estaba vacía. Mi madre y... y el hombre a quien quería pudrir en el infierno por toda la maldita eternidad se había ido tan pronto como llegué de Alabama hace tres semanas. Yo había estado enojado, roto, salvaje. Después de amenazar la vida del hombre que se casó con mi madre, les exigí que se fueran. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos. Tenía que llamar a mi madre y hablar con ella, pero no quería hacerlo por el momento.

Era más fácil decir que perdonaría a mi mamá que hacerlo. Mina, mi hermana, vino varias veces y me pidió que hablara con ella. Esto fue culpa de Mina, pero tampoco podía con ella acerca de esto. Ella me recordaba lo que perdí. Lo que yo apenas tuve. Lo que yo nunca esperé encontrar.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de dentro de la casa rompió en mis pensamientos. Me giré y noté que alguien estaba en la puerta cuando el timbre sonó seguida de otro golpe. ¿Quién diablos era? Nadie había venido a excepción de Mina y Taiki desde que Serena se fue.

Puse la cerveza en la mesa junto a mí y me levanté. Quienquiera que fuese necesitaba una buena razón para venir aquí sin invitación. Caminé por la casa que seguía limpia desde la última visita de Mónica, la sirvienta. Sin vida social era fácil mantener las cosas ordenadas. Me gustaba mucho más esto. Los golpes comenzarón de nuevo cuando llegué a la puerta y la abrí de golpe listo para decirle a quien quiera que estuviera ahí que se fuera a la mierda cuando las palabras me fallaron. No era alguien a quien yo hubiera esperado ver otra vez. Sólo conocí al hombre una vez y al instante lo odie. Ahora estaba aquí, quería agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que me dijera como estaba ella. Si ella estaba bien. ¿Dónde vivía? Dios, esperaba que no viviera con él. ¿Y si él...? no, no, no, eso no había ocurrido. Ella no lo haría. No mi Serena.

Mis manos se apretaron en puños con fuerza a los costados.

-Necesito saber una cosa.- dijo Seiya, el ex de Serena, cuándo me le quede viendo confundido.- ¿Tu...- se detuvo y tragó saliva-, te... la jod...?- se quitó la gorra y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Me di cuenta de los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y la expresión cansada, muy cansada en su cara.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Lo tomé del brazó y lo sacudí.- ¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Está bien?

-Ella está bien... quiero decir, ella está bien. Suéltame antes de que me rompas el brazo.- espetó Seiya, apartando su brazo lejos de mí.- Serena está viva y bien en Sumit. No es por eso que estoy aquí.

Entonces, ¿por qué él estaba aquí? Teníamos una sola conexión: Serena.

-Cuando se fue de Sumit, ella era inocente. Muy inocenete. Yo había sido su único novio. Sé lo inocente que era. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde que éramos niños. La Serena que regreso no es la misma que se fue. Ella no habla de ello. No quiere hablar de ello. Solo necesito saber si tú y ella... si ustedes... Solo voy a decir esto, ¿Te la follaste?

Mi visión se tornó borrosa mientras me movía sin ningún pensamiento que no fuera asesinarlo. Había cruzado la línea. No le permitiría hablar de Serena así. No le permitiría hacer ese tipo de preguntas o dudar de su inocencia. Serena era inocente, maldita sea. No tenía derecho.

-¡Santa mierda! ¡Darien, hermano, bájalo!- La voz de Taiki me estaba llamando. Lo oía, pero estaba demasiado lejos, como dentro de un túnel. Yo me concentraba en el chico delante de mí conectando con mi puño y la sangre corriendo de su nariz. Estaba sangrando. Yo necesitaba hacerlo sangrar. Yo necesitaba hacer a alguien sangrar.

Dos brazos se enrollaron a mi alrededor por detrás y me apartaron cuando Seiya tropezó hacia atrás, levanto las manos hacia su nariz con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos. Bueno, uno de sus ojos. El otro ya estaba cerrado por la hinchazón.

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste?- preguntó la persona detrás de mí. Era Taiki quien me tenía en una tenaza.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo.- rugí cuando Seiya abrió la boca para responder. No podía oírle hablar así de ella. Lo que había hecho era más que sucio y equivocado. Él actuaba como si yo la hubiera ensuciado. Serena era inocente. Tan increíblemente inocente. Lo que había hecho no lo cambiaba.

Los brazos de Taiki me apretaron tirándome contra su pecho.- Te tienes que ir ya. Solo puedo retenerlo por poco tiempo. Tiene seis kilos más que yo y esto no es tan fácil como parece. Tienes que salir de aquí, amigo. No vuelvas. Tienes una jodida suerte de que yo haya aparecido.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza, y luego se tambaleó hacia su camioneta. La ira se había consumido en mis venas, pero todavía se sentía. Quería herirlo más. Para eliminar cualquier pensamiento de que Serena no era tan perfecta como lo había sido cuando salió de Alabama. No sabía todo por lo que había pasado. Toda la mierda que mi familia le había hecho pasar. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de ella? Ella me necesitaba.

-Si te libero, ¿Vas a perseguir su camioneta o estamos bien?- preguntó Taiki mientras aflojaba su agarre sobre mí.

-Estoy bien.- Le aseguré, me encogí de hombros liberándome de sus brazos y me acerqué a la barandilla para agarrarme y tomar varias respiraciones profundas. El dolor volvió con toda su fuerza. Me las había arreglado para enterrarlo hasta que solo latía un poco, pero al ver al cobarde me lo recordó todo. Esa noche. De lo que nunca me recuperaría. La que me marcaría para siempre.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué demonios me ibas a golpear a mí también?- preguntó Taiki poniendo alguna distancia entre nosotros.

Él era mi hermano en todos los aspectos y propósitos. Nuestros padres se habían casado cuando éramos niños. Lo suficiente como para formar ese vínculo. A pesar de que mi mamá tuvo más maridos, desde entonces, Taiki era mi familia. Me conocía lo suficiente para saber que se trataba sobre Serena.

-El ex novio de Serena.- contesté sin mirarlo.

Taiki se aclaró la garganta.- Así que, uh, ¿vino a presumir? ¿O solamente consiguió una nariz sangrante porque la toco?

Las dos cosas. Ninguna. Negué con la cabeza.- No, él vino a hacer preguntas sobre mí y Serena. Cosas que no le incumbían. Preguntó la cosa aquivocada.

-Ah, ya veo. Eso tiene sentido. Bueno, pago por ello. El tipo probablemente tiene una fractura en la nariz junto con ese ojo cerrado.

Por fin levanté la cabeza y miré a Taiki.- Gracias por separarme de él. Perdí el control.

Taiki asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.- Vámonos. Veamos un juego y bebamos cerveza.


	5. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**/-/-/****_Pov's Serena_****/-/-/**

La tumba de mi madre era el único lugar al que podía pensar ir. No tenía casa. No podía regresar a donde Luna Q. Ella era la abuela de Seiya.

Porbablemente, él estaría allí, esperándome. O quizás no estuviera. Quizás le había empujado demasiado lejos. Me senté a los pies de la tumba de mi madre. Tiré de mis rodillas bajo mi barbilla y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos. Había vuelto a Sumit porque era el único lugar que conocía para regresar.

Ahora necesitaba marcharme. No podía quedarme aquí. Otra vez, mi vida estaba a punto de tomar un giro repentino. Uno para el que yo no estaba preparada. Cuando había sido una niña, mi madre nos llevo un domingo a la escuela de la iglesia Baptista local. Recuerdo un pasaje de la Biblia que nos leyeron acerca de que Dios no pone en nuestro camino más de lo que podemos soportar. Comenzaba a preguntarme si eso era sólo para aquellas personas que iban a la iglesia cada domingo y rezaban antes de ir a la cama por las noches. Porque él no se estaba conteniendo a la hora de lanzarme golpes.

Sentir lástima por mí misma no me ayudaría. No podía hacer esto. Tenía que resolverlo también. Mi estancia con Luna Q y dejar que Seiya me ayudara a lidiar con el día a día había sido temporal. Supe cuando me mudé a la habitación de invitados que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo. Había demasiada historia entre Seiya y yo. Historia que no tenía la intención de repetir.

El momento de marcharse estaba aquí, pero todavía no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba a ir y qué iba a hacer igual que había estado tres semanas atrás.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, mamá. No sé qué hacer y no tengo a nadie a quien preguntarle.- susurré mientras estaba allí sentada en el silencioso cementerio. Quería creer que ella podía oírme. No me gustaba la idea de ella estando bajo tierra, pero después de que mi hermana gemela, Serenity, hubiera muerto me había sentado aquí en este lugar con mi madre y nos gustaba hablar con Serenity. Mamá había dicho que su espíritu estaba pendiente de nosotras y que podía oírnos. Así que quería creer eso ahora.

-Soy solo yo. Te echo de menos. No quiero estar sola... pero lo estoy. Y tengo miedo.- El único sonido era el susurro de las hojas en los árboles.- Una vez me dijiste que si escuchaba realmente fuerte sabría la respuesta en mi corazón. Estoy escuchando, mamá, pero estoy tan confundida. ¿Tal vez podrías ayudarme señalándome en la dirección correcta de alguna manera?

Descansé la barbilla sobre mis rodillas y cerré los ojos, negándome a llorar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijistes que tenía que contarle a Seiya como me sentía exactamente? Que no me sentiría mejor hasta que lo dejara salir todo. Bueno, justo hice eso hoy. Incluso si él me perdona, nunca será lo mismo. No puedo seguir confiando en él para las cosas, de cualquier modo. Es el momento de que resuelva las cosas por mi cuenta. Es solo que no sé cómo.

Solo preguntárselo me hizo sentir mejor. Saber que no obtendría una respuesta parecía no importar.

La puerta de un coche se cerró de golpe rompiendo la paz y dejé caer mis brazos de mis piernas y me giré hacia atrás para mirar el aparcamiento, vi un coche demasiado caro para esta pequeña ciudad. Girando mis ojos para ver quién se había bajado del coche, abrí la boca y me puse de pie de un salto. Era Rei. Estaba aquí. En Sumit. En el cementerio... conduciendo un coche que parecía muy, muy caro.

Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido sobre su hombro en una coleta. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. No me podía mover. Tenía miedo de que me estuviera imaginando cosas. ¿Qué estaba Rei haciendo aquí?

-No tienes un teléfono móvil, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a llamarte y a decirte que voy a patearte el culo si no tengo un número al que llamar, eh?- Sus palabras no tenía sentido, pero solo oír su voz me hizo recorrer a la carrera la distancia entre nosotras.

Rei se rió y abrió sus brazos cuando me arrojé en ellos.- No puedo creer que estés aquí.- dije después de abrazarla.

-Sí, bueno, yo tampoco. Fue un largo viaje. Pero tú lo vales y ya que dejaste el teléfono móvil en Rosemary, no tenía ninguna manera de hablar contigo.

Quería contárselo todo, pero no podía. Todavía no. Necesitaba tiempo. Ella ya sabía sobre mi padre. Sabía sobre Mina. Pero el resto... yo sabía que ella no lo conocía.

-Estoy contenta de que estés aquí, ¿pero cómo me has encontrado?

Rei sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.- Conduje por la ciudad buscando tu camioneta. No fue tan difícil. Este lugar tiene como una luz roja. Si hubiera parpadeado dos veces lo habría pasado por alto.

-Eso coche probablemente llama un poco la atención en la ciudad.- dije mirando más allá de ella.

-Es de Nicolas. Esa cosa se conduce como un sueño.

Aún estaba con Nicolas. Bueno. Pero me dolía el pecho. Nicolas me recordaba a Rosemary. Y Rosemary me recordaba a Darien.

-Me gustaría preguntarte cómo estás, pero chica, tienes la figura de un palo. ¿Has comido algo desde que te marchaste de Rosemary?

Mis ropas colgaban flojas sobre mí. Comer había sido difícil con el gran nudo que se mantenía apretado en mi pecho en todo momento.- Han sido unas semanas difíciles, pero creo que estoy cada vez mejor. Superando las cosas. Lidiando con ello.

Rei desvió la mirada hacia la tumba detrás de mí. Hacia ambas. Pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos mientras leía sus lápidas.- Nadie puede quitarte tus recuerdos. Tienes eso.- dijo apretando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Lo sé. No les creo. Mi padre es un mentiroso. No les creo a ninguno de ellos. Ella, mi madre, no habría hecho lo que ellos dicen. Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese es mi padre. Él causó este dolor. No mi madre. Nunca mi madre.

Rei asintió y sostuvo mi mano en las suyas. Solo tener a alguien escuchándome y saber que me creía, que creía en la inocencia de mi madre, ayudó.

-¿Tú hermana se parecía mucho a ti?

El último recuerdo que tenía de Serenity era de su sonrisa. Esa brillante sonrisa que era mucho más bonita que la mía. Sus dientes eran perfectos sin ayuda de aparatos de ortodoncia. Sus ojos eran más brillantes que los míos. Pero todo el mundo decía que éramos idénticas. Ellos no veían la diferencia. Siempre me pregunté por qué. Yo podía verla tan claramente.

-Éramos idénticas.- respondí. Rei no entendería la verdad.

-No puedo imaginarme a dos Serena Tsukinos. Ustedes debieron de haber roto un montón de corazones en esta pequeña ciudad.- Estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente después de preguntar por mi difunta hermana. Yo apreciaba eso.

-Solo Serenity. Yo estuve con Seiya desde que era joven. No rompí ningún corazón.

Los ojos de Rei se ampliaron un poco, luego apartó la mirada antes de aclararse la garganta. Esperé hasta que se volvió hacia mí.- A pesar de que verte es impresionante y que podríamos sacudir totalmente esta ciudad, vine aquí con un propósito.

Supuse que así era, solo no podía imaginarme qué propósito sería exactamente.

-De acuerdo.- dije esperando más explicación.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en alguna cafetería?- Frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo hacia la calle.- O tal vez en Dairy K, ya que es el único lugar que he visto mientras conducía a través de la ciudad.

Ella no parecía cómoda manteniendo una conversación entre tumbas como yo. Eso era normal. Yo no lo era.- Sí, está bien.- dije y me acerqué para recoger mi bolso.

-_Ahí está tu respuesta_.- susurró una voz suave, tan bajo que casi pensé que lo había imaginado. Me giré para mirar hacia atrás, a Rei, quien sonreía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunté confundida.

-Uh, ¿te refieres a después de que sugiriera ir al Dairy K?- preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza.- Sí. ¿Susurraste algo?

Ella arrugó la nariz, luego miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No... eh... ¿por qué no salimos de aquí?- dijo estirando la mano para coger mi brazo y tirande de mí detrás de ella hacia el coche de Nicolas.

Volví la vista hacia la tumba de mi madre y una paz se asentó sobre mí. ¿Eso había sido...? No. Seguramente, no. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me di la vuelta y me subí en el lado del copiloto antes de que Rei me lanzara dentro.


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**/-/-/ _Pov's Darien _/-/-/  
**

Era el cumpleaños de mamá. Mina ya me había llamado dos veces pidiéndome que la llamase. No podía hacerlo. Ella estaba en una playa de las Bahamas con _él_. Esto no la afecto en lo absoluto. Una vez más, se había fugado para disfrutar de su vida, mientras dejaba a sus hijos para que resolvieran las cosas.

-Mina llamó otra vez. ¿Quieres que le conteste y le diga que te deje en paz?- Taiki caminó dentro de la sala, tendiéndome mi celular en su mano mientras sonaba.

Ambos peleábamos como hermanos reales.- No, dámelo a mí.- respondí mientras me tiraba el teléfono.- Mina.- dije en forma de saludo.

-¿Vas a llamar a mamá o no? Me ha llamado dos veces hasta ahora, perguntándome si hablé contigo y si recuerdas su cumpleaños. Se preocupa por ti. No dejes que esa chica arruine todo, Darien. Me apuntó con una pistola, por el amor de Dios. Una pistola, Darien. Está _loca_. Ella...

-Detente. No digas nada más. No la conoces. No quieres conocerla. Así que detente. No voy a llamar a mamá. La próxima vez que lo haga, dile que no quiero escuchar su voz. Me _importa una mierda _su viaje o qué quiere por su cumpleaños.

-Auch.- murmuró Taiki mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a mí y apoyaba las piernas sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. No te entiendo. Ella no puede ser tan buena en...

-No, Minako. La conversación terminó. Llámame si _tú_ me necesitas.- Presioné finalizar, lancé mi celular en el asiento junto a mí, y recosté mi cabeza contra el almohadón.

-Salgamos. Bebe un poco. Bailemos con algunas chicas. Olvida esta mierda. Todo.- dijo Taiki. Sugirió esto varias veces en las pasadas tres semanas. O al menos desde que dejé de romper cosas y él se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para hablar.

-No.- contesté sin mirarlo. No había razón para actuar como si estuviera bien. Hasta que supiera que Serena estaba bien, yo nunca estaría estar bien. Ella no me puede perdonar. Infiernos, nunca me mirará de nuevo, pero necesitaba saber que seguía adelante. Necesitaba saber algo. Lo que sea.

-He sido realmente bueno no entrometiéndome. He dejado que enloquezcas, le gruñas a todo lo que se mueve y te pongas de mal humor. Creo que es tiempo de que me digas algo. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando fuistes a Alabama? Algo tuvo que haber pasado. No volviste igual.

Quería a Taiki como un hermano, pero no habíia forma que le dijera acerca de la noche en la habitación del hotel con Serena. Ella estaba herida y yo desesperado.- No quiero hablar acerca de eso. Pero necesito salir. Dejar de mirar esas paredes y recordarla... sí, necesito salir.- Me paré y Taiki salió de su lugar en el sofá. El alivio en sus ojos era obvio.

-¿De qué tienes ganas? ¿Cervezas? ¿Chicas? ¿O ambas?

-Música alta.- contesté. Realmente no necesitaba ninguna cerveza y las chicas... simplemente no estaba listo para eso.

-Tendremos que ir al centro de la ciudad. ¿Tal vez a Destin?

Le lancé mis llaves del auto.- Seguro, guíame.

El timbre sonó deteniéndonos a ambos. La última vez que había tenido un invitado inesperado no terminó bien. Es muy probable que sean unos policías que vienen a arrestarme por golpear el rostro de Seiya. Por extraño que parezca, no me importó. Estaba indiferente.

-Yo abro.- dijo Taiki, mirándome con el ceño fruncido en preocupación. Estaba pensando lo mismo.

Volví a sentarme en el sofá y apoyé los pies sobre la mesa de café. Mi mamá odiaba cuando lo hacía. La había comprado durante uno de sus viajes internacionales de compras y la trajo hasta aquí. Sentí una repentina punzada de culpa por no llamarla, pero lo ignoré. Toda mi vida hice feliz a esa mujer y me hice cargo de Mina. Se acabó.

-Nicolas, ¿qué sucede? Estábamos a punto de salir. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo Taiki retrocediendo y dejando que Nicolas entrara a la casa. No me levanté. Quería que se fuera. Ver a Nicolas me recordaba a Rei, quien me recordaba a Serena. Nicolas necesitaba irse.

-Uh, no, yo, uh... necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo.- dijo Nicolas, arrastrando los pies y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Parecía listo para salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Está bien.- contesté.

-Puede que hoy no sea el mejor día para hablar con él, hombre.- dijo Taiki, parándose frente a él y centrándose en mí.- Íbamos a salir. Vamos. Nicolas puede desnudar su alma después.

Ahora tenía curiosidad.- No soy una bala perdida, Taiki. Siéntate. Déjalo hablar.

Taiki dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.- Bien. Lo que quieras decir, solo dilo.

Nicolas lo miró nerviosamente y luego volvió hacia mí. Caminó y se sentó en la silla más alejada. Observé mientras se metía el pelo detrás de la oreja y pregunté qué tenía para decir que fuese gran cosa.

-Rei y yo vamos algo serios.- comenzó. Ya sabía eso. No me importaba. Sentí el dolor abriendo mi pecho y apreté los puños. Tenía que concentrarme en forzar el aire hacia mis pulmones. Rei había sido amiga de Serena. Ella sabría cómo estaba.- Y eh... bueno, el alquiler de Rei aumentó y de todos modos era una mierda ese lugar. No me sentía seguro con ella quedándose ahí. Así que, hablé con Andrew y dijo que su papá tenía dos habitaciones disponibles si quería alquilar eso. Yo eh, las conseguí para ella, pagué el depósito y todo eso. Pero cuando la llevé a ver se enojó. Bastante. No quiso que pagara su renta. Dijo que la hacía sentir barata.- Suspiró y la mirada de disculpa en sus ojos seguía sin tener sentido. No me importaba su pelea con Rei.

-Es dos veces más cuanto mucho... o, al menos, Rei cree que son dos veces que su último lugar. Y en realidad son cuatro. Le hice jurar a Andrew que sea discreto. Estoy pagando la otra parte sin que ella lo sepa. De todas formas. Ella, uh... ella... fue hoy hacia Alabama. Le encanta el condominio. Quiere vivir en la propiedad del club sobre la playa. Pero la única persona que alguna vez consideraría tenerla como compañera es... Serena.

Me puse de pie. No podía estar sentado.

-Guau, hombre... siéntate.- saltó Taiki y me hizo señas con la mano.

-No estoy alterado... sólo necesito aire.- dije, mirando por las ventanas de cristal hacia las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Rei fue a buscar a Serena. Mi corazón latía. _¿Vendría?_

-Sé que ustedes tuvieron un mal final. Le pedí que no, pero ella se cabreo y no quise molestarla. Dijo que extrañaba a Serena y que ella necesitaba a alguien. Ella, eh, también habló con Andrew acerca de devolverle su trabajo a Serena para conseguir que regrese.

_Serena. Regresando..._

No volvería. Me odia. Odia a Mina. Odia a mi mamá. Odia a su padre. No volvería aquí... pero Dios, quería que lo hiciera. Me volteé y miré a Nicolas.

-No regresará.- dije. El dolor en mi voz era innegable. No me preocupé por esconderlo. Ya no más.

Nicolas se encogió.

-Ella ha tenido bastante tiempo para lidiar con las cosas. ¿Y si vuelve? ¿Qué harás?- me preguntó Taiki.

_¿Qué haría?_

_Suplicaría._


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**/-/-/ ****_Pov's Serena _****/-/-/**

Rei salió del coche de Nicolas en el aparcamiento de Dairy K. Vi el pequeño Volkswagen azul de Hotaru y decidí no salir del coche. Sólo había visto dos veces a Hotaru desde que regresé y ella había estado a punto de arañar mis ojos. Ella había puesto los ojos en Seiya desde la secundaria.

Entonces, yo regresé a casa y fastidié cualquier tipo de relación que ellos finalmente habían logrado tener. Yo no había querido eso. Ella podía quedarse con Seiya.

Rei comenzó a salir del coche y yo la agarré del brazo.-Hablemos en el coche.- le dije, deteniéndola.

-Pero quiero un helado con Oreos.- se quejó.

-No puedo hablar en ese sitio. Conozco a mucha gente.- le expliqué.

Rei suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.- Está bien. Mi culo no necesita nada de helados y galletas, de todos modos.

Sonreí y me relaje, agradecida por los oscuros cristales tintados. Sabiendo que no estaba en exhibición cuando la gente se detenía y se quedaban mirando en el coche de Nicolas. Nadie de por aquí conducía estos coches.

-No voy a andar con rodeos, Serena. Te echo de menos. Nunca he tenido una amiga cercana antes. Nunca. Entonces, llegaste y luego te fuiste. Odio que te hayas ido. El trabajo es una mierda sin ti. No tengo a nadie para hablar de mi vida sexual con Nicolas y lo dulce que es él, que es algo que no tendría si no te hubiera escuchado. Te extraño.

Sentí las lágrimas picando mis ojos. Sentirse extrañada se sentía bien. La extrañaba demasiado. Me perdí un montón de cosas.- Yo también te extraño.- le respondí, con la esperanza de que no me dieran ganas de llorar.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.- Eso está bien. Porque necesito que regreses a vivir conmigo. Nicolas me dio un apartamento frente al mar en la propiedad del club. Yo, sin embargo, me niego a dejar que él lo pague. Así que necesito una compañera de piso. Por favor, vuelve. Te necesito. Y Andrew dijo que tendría tu trabajo de inmediato.

¿Volver a Rosemary? Donde Darien estaba... y Mina... y mi papá. No podía regresar. Yo no podía verlos. Estarían en el club. ¿Mi papá llevaría a Mina a jugar al golf? ¿Podría soportar ver eso? No, yo no podría. Sería demasiado.

-No puedo.- Estaba conmovida. Ojalá pudiera. No sabía que haría ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no podía ir a Rosemary y tampoco podía quedarme aquí.

-Por favor, Serena. Él te echa de menos, también. Él nunca sale de su casa. Nicolas dijo que él da lastima.

La herida de rabia en mi pecho cobró vida. Sabiendo que Darien sufría también. Me lo imaginaba teniendo fiestas en su casa y siguiendo adelante. Yo no quería que él siguiera triste. Sólo necesitaba que nosotros siguiéramos adelante. Pero quizás yo nunca lo haría. Yo siempre tendría un recuerdo de Darien.

-No puedo verlos. A ninguno de ellos. Sería demasiado duro.- me detuve. No podía decirle a Rei sobre mi embarazo. Apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Yo no estaba dispuesta a contárselo a nadie. Nunca podría decírselo a alguien que no fuera Seiya. Me iría de aquí muy pronto. Cuando me vaya no conoceré a nadie. Comenzaría de nuevo.

-Tu... uh, papá y Kaolinete no están allí. Se fueron. Mina está pero es más tranquila ahora. Creo que está preocupada por Darien. Sería difícil al principio, pero después de que quites el vendaje seguirás adelante. Sobre todo. Además, los ojos de Andrew se iluminaron cuando le mencioné tu regreso, podrías distraerte con él. Él está más que interesado.

Yo no quería a Andrew. Y a nadie para distraerme. Rei no lo sabía todo.

No podía decirle eso. Hoy no.

-Por mucho que me quieras... yo no puedo. Lo siento.

Yo lo sentía. Mudarme con Rei y trabajar en el club sería la respuesta a mis problemas, casi.

Rei dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, puso su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y cerró los ojos.- Está bien. Lo entiendo. No me gusta, pero lo entiendo.

Estiré mi mano y apreté su mano con fuerza. Yo deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes. Si Darien fuera solo un tipo con el que había roto, lo serían. Pero él no lo era. Él nunca lo sería. Era más. Mucho más de lo que podía entender.

Rei me apretó la mano.- Voy a dejar pasar esto por hoy. Pero no voy a buscar otra compañera de habitación de inmediato. Te doy una semana para pensar en esto. Entonces, tendré que buscar a alguien que me ayude a pagar las cuentas. ¿Podrías considerarlo?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba, aunque yo sabía que su espera era inútil.

-Bien. Voy a ir a casa y a orar, si Dios se acuerda de quién demonios soy.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego se inclinó sobre el asiento para abrazarme.- Come un poco de comida por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Te estas volviendo demasiado flaca.- dijo.

-Está bien.- le contesté, preguntándome si eso sería posible.

Rei se echó hacia atrás.- Bueno, si no vas a empacar y regresar a Rosemary conmigo, por lo menos salgamos. Tengo que pasar la noche aquí antes de regresarme. Podemos ir a buscar un poco de diversión en algún lugar y luego quedarnos en un hotel.

Asentí con la cabeza.- Sí. Eso suena bien. Pero nada de clubs de música country.- Yo no podía entrar en otro de esos. Por lo menos, no tan pronto.

Rei frunció el ceño.- Está bien... pero ¿hay algo más en este Estado?

Ella tenía razón.- Sí... podemos conducir a Birmingham. Es la ciudad más cercana.

-Perfecto. Vamos a pasar un buen rato.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada de la abuela Q, ella estaba sentada en el pórtico desgranando guisantes. Yo no quería enfrentarme a ella, pero está me había dado un techo sobre mi cabeza durante tres semanas sin condiciones. Se merecía una explicación si la quería. No estaba segura de sí Seiya le había dicho algo. Su camioneta no se encontraba aquí y yo no estaba inmensamente agradecida.

-¿Quieres que me quede en el coche?- me preguntó Rei. Sería más fácil si lo hacía, pero la abuela Q la vería y me llamaría grosera por no dejar que mi amiga entrara.

-Puedes venir conmigo.- le dije y abrí la puerta del coche.

Rei caminó alrededor de la parte delantera del auto y se puso a mi lado. La abuela Q todavía no había levantado la vista de sus guisantes, pero yo sabía que nos había escuchado. Ella estaba pensando en lo que iba a decir. Seiya debió de habérselo contado. Joder.

Miré de reojo mientras ella seguía desgranando los guisantes en silencio. Su cabello corto negro balanceándose era todo lo que podía ver de ella. No hay contacto visual. Sería mucho más fácil ir dentro y tomar ventaja de que ella no me había hablado. Pero esta era su casa. Si ella no me quería aquí, yo necesitaba hacer las maletas y marcharme.

-Hola, abuela Q.- le dije y me detuve, esperando a que levantara la cabeza para mirarme.

Silencio. Ella estaba molesta conmigo. Decepcionada o enojada, yo no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos. Odiaba a Seiya en este momento por decírselo.

¿Él no podía mantener la boca cerrada?

-Ésta es mi amiga Rei. Ella vino a verme hoy.- continué.

La abuela Q finalmente levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa a Rei y luego volvió sus ojos a mí.- Ofrécele un buen vaso de té helado y dale una de las empanadas fritas que están enfriándose sobre la mesa. Luego, ven aquí y habla conmigo un minuto, ¿De acuerdo?- Eso no fue una petición. Fue una demanda sutil. Asentí con la cabeza y dirigí a Rei al interior.

-¿Has enfadado a la anciana?- susurró Rei cuando estábamos a salvo en el interior.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo no estaba segura.- No lo sé todavía.- le contesté.

Fui al armario y cogí un vaso grando y le serví a Rei un vaso de té helado. Yo ni siquiera le pregunte si tenía sed. Sólo intenté obedecer lo que la abuela Q me había dicho.

-Aquí tienes. Bébete esto y comete una empanada frita. Volveré en unos minutos.- le dije y me apresuré a salir. Tenía que terminar con esto.


	8. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

_**/-/-/ Pov's Serena /-/-/**_

Los tablones de madera crujieron debajo de mis pies mientras retrocedí un paso en el pórtico de la casa de Luna Q. Dejé que la puerta de tela metálica se cerrara detrás de mí con un ruidoso golpe antes de recordar que era vieja y sus resortes hace mucho tiempo estaban oxidados. Había pasado muchos días de mi niñez en este pórtico bombardeando guisantes con Seiya y Luna Q. No quería que ella se molestara conmigo. Mi estómago se retorció.

-Siéntate, niña, y deja de lucir como si estuvieras a punto de llorar. Dios sabe que te amo como si fueras mía. Pensé que lo serías algún día.- Sacudió su cabeza.- Estúpido chico, no pudo ponerse las pilas. Esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero no lo hizo, ¿lo hizo? Te fuiste y encontraste a alguien más.

Esto no había sido lo que yo esperaba. Tomé el asiento enfrente de ella y comencé a bombardear guisantes, así no tendría que mirarla.- Seiya y yo terminamos hace tres años. Nada de lo que está pasando ahora le afecta. Él es mi amigo, eso es todo.

Luna Q pronunció un "umm" y se movió en el columpio del pórtico donde estaba sentada.- No creo eso. Ustedes eran inseparables de niños. Incluso de niño no podía quitarte los ojos de encima. Era gracioso de ver cuánto te adoraba y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Pero los chicos llegan a la adolescencia y se olvidan momentáneamente de sus intereses. Odié que lo hiciera. Odié que te perdiera, niña. Porque no habrá otra Serena para Seiya. Tú eras para él.

Ella no había mencionado mis pruebas de embarazo. ¿Siquiera sabía que las había comprado? No quería recapitular mi pasado con Seiya. Seguro teníamos historia, pero había mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento que yo no quería tocar. Viví en una mentira que mi padre construyó en ese entonces. Recordarlo dolía.

-¿Seiya se ha pasado por aquí hoy?- pregunté.

-Sí. Vino esta mañana a buscarte. Le dije que no habías regresado a casa desde que te marchaste en la mañana. Él lucía preocupado, se fue sin decirme nada más. Aunque había estado llorando. No creo haberlo visto llorando alguna vez. Por lo menos, no desde que era niño.

¿Había estado llorando? Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer los guisantes en el balde grande que Luna Q estaba usando. No se suponía que Seiya se molestara. No se suponía que llorara. Me había dejado ir hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué esto era tan difícil para él?- ¿Hace cuando fue de eso?- pregunté, pensando sobre las horas que habían pasado desde que le había desnudado mi alma en el estacionamiento de la farmacia.

-Ah, hace como nueve horas, creo. Era temprano. Él era un desastre, niña. Al menos ve a buscarlo y habla con él. No importa cómo te sientas sobre él ahora, necesita escuchar de ti que las cosas están bien.

Asentí.- ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?- pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

-Claro que puedes. Come una de esas tartas fritas mientras estas ahí. Hice suficientes para un ejército después de que saliera corriendo esta mañana. Son de tu sabor favorito.- dijo.

-Cereza.- repliqué y ella me dio una sonrisa. Podía ver tantas cosas en los ojos de ella. Conocía a Seiya. Nada de él me sorprendía. Lo entendía. Teníamos un pasado. Amaba a su familia y ellos obviamente también me amaban. Eso era seguro.

Rei estaba parada en el otro lado de la puerta sorbiendo de su vaso de té helado y tendiéndome el teléfono. Ella había estado escuchando. No me sorprendía.

-Llama al chico. Termina con eso.- dijo.

Tomé el teléfono y entré a la sala de estar para darme algo de privacidad antes de marcar el número de Seiya. Lo sabía de memoria. Él tenía el mismo número desde que obtuvo su primer celular cuando tenía dieciséis.

-Hola.- Vino su respuesta. Podía escuchar la vacilación en su voz. Algo andaba mal. Sonaba como si hablara a través de su nariz.

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté repentinamente preocupada por él.

Hubo una pausa entonces un largo suspiro.- Serena. Sí... estoy bien.

-¿Dónde estás?

Aclaró su garganta.- Estoy, uh... Estoy en Rosemary Beach.

¿Estaba en Rosemary? Me hundí en el sofá detrás de mí y agarré el teléfono más fuerte. ¿Le estaba diciendo a Darien? Mi corazón se golpeó contra mi pecho y cerré mis ojos apretadamente antes de preguntar-: ¿Por qué estás en Rosemary? Por favor, dime que tu no...- No podía decirlo. No con Rei en la otra habitación y era más que probable que me estaba escuchando.

-Necesitaba ver su rostro. Necesitaba ver si él te ama. Necesito saber... porque, solo necesito saber.- Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

-¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Lo encontraste?- Tal vez no lo había encontrado. Tal vez podía detenerlo.

Hubo una risita dura al final de la otra línea.- Sí, lo encontré, vale. No fue realmente difícil. Este lugar es pequeño y todos saben donde vive el hijo de la estrella del rock.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios...- ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunté lentamente como si el horror me invadiera.

-No le dije. No te haría eso. Dame algo de crédito. Te engañé porque yo era un idiota adolescente caliente, pero maldita sea, Serena, ¿cuándo vas a perdonarme? ¿Pagaré por ese error el resto de mi vida? ¡Lo siento! DIOS, estoy tan _jodidamente_ arrepentido. Volvería atrás y lo cambiaría todo si pudiera.- Se detuvo e hizo un gruñido que sonó como si estuviera herido.

-¿Seiya, que está mal contigo? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté. No quería admitir lo que había dicho. Sabía que estaba arrepentido. Yo también. Pero no, nunca iba a dejar pasar eso. Perdonar era una cosa. Olvidar era otra.

-Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco golpeado. Digamos que al tipo no le alegro verme, de acuerdo.

El tipo. ¿Darien? ¿Lo había herido Darien? Eso no sonaba como Darien en absoluto.- ¿Qué tipo?

Seiya suspiró.- Darien.

Mi mandíbula cayó abiertamente mientras miraba fijamente al frente. ¿Darien había herido a Seiya?- No lo entiendo.

-Está bien. Conseguí una habitación para la noche y estoy durmiendo para olvidar eso. Estaré en casa mañana. Tenemos cosas que hablar.

-Seiya. ¿Por qué te hirió Darien?

Otra pausa y luego un suspiro cansado.- Porque le pregunté algunas cosas que él pensó que no son de mi incumbencia. Estaré en casa mañana.

Le preguntó. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

-Serena, no tienes que decirle. Yo cuidaré de ti. Sólo... necesitamos hablar.

¿El cuidará de mí? ¿De qué estaba hablando? No iba a dejarlo cuidar de mí.

-¿Dónde estás exactamente?- pregunté.

-En algún hotel justo a las afueras de Rosemary. Ellos piensan que todo aquí es de mejor calidad. Todo aquí cuesta cinco veces mucho más.

-Bien. Quédate en cama y te veré mañana.- repliqué, entonces colgué.

Rei dio un paso en la habitación. Levantó una de sus oscuras cejas mientras me miraba, esperando. Ella había estado escuchando. Sabía que lo haría.

-Necesito un aventón a Rosemary.- Le dije levantándome. No podía dejar a Seiya tumbado y herido en la habitación de un hotel, no podía arriesgarme a que regresara y tratara de hablar con Darien otra vez. Si Rei pudiera llevarme ahí, yo podría checarlo y después llevarlo a casa.

Rei asintió y una pequeña sonrisa tiró en sus labios. Podía decir que intentaba ocultar lo feliz que estaba de escuchar eso. No me quedaría allí. Ella no debía hacerse ilusiones.- Esto es solo por Seiya. No estoy... no puedo quedarme allá.

No aparentó creerme.- Seguro. Lo sé.

No estaba de humor para convencerla. Le entregué el teléfono y regresé a mi habitación temporal para empacar algunas cosas.


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

_**/-/-/ Pov's Darien /-/-/**_

Taiki por fin se había dado por vencido conmigo y se fue a bailar con una de las chicas que había estado coqueteando con nosotros desde que entramos al club. Él había venido aquí por un poco de diversión y yo necesitaba la distracción, pero ahora que estaba aquí, sólo quería irme. Tomando un trago de mi cerveza, traté de no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Mantuve la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido. No fue difícil hacerlo.

Las palabras de Nicolas siguieron repitiéndose en mi cabeza. Tenía miedo... No, estaba aterrorizado de permitirme creer que ella volvería. Había visto su cara aquella noche en la habitación del motel. Estaba vacía. La emoción en sus ojos había desaparecido. Había acabado, conmigo, con su padre, con todo. El amor era cruel. Tan malditamente cruel.

El taburete junto a mí chirrió contra el suelo mientras era movido hacia atrás . No lo miré. No quería que nadie me hablara.

-Por favor, dime que esa fea mueca en tu bonita cara no es por una chica. Podrías romper mi corazón.- La suave voz femenina me era familiar.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado lo suficiente como para ver su cara. Aunque ahora era mayor, la reconocí de inmediato. Hay algunas cosas que un hombre no olvida en la vida y la chica con quien perdió la virginidad es una de ellas. Setsuna Meiou. Había sido tres años mayor que yo y estaba visitando a su abuela en el verano que cumplí catorce años. No había sido una relación amorosa. Más bien una lección de vida.

-Setsuna.- contesté, aliviado de que no era otra mujer desconocida que estaba aquí para arrojarse sobre mí.

-Y recuerdas mi nombre. Estoy impresionada.- dijo ella y luego miró al camarero y le sonrió.- Jack una Coca-cola, por favor.

-Un chico no olvida a su primera.

Se movió en su taburete, cruzando las piernas e inclinando la cabeza para mirarme haciendo que su largo cabello oscuro cayera sobre su hombro. Todavía lo llevaba largo. En aquel entonces me había fascinado.

-La mayoría de los chicos no, pero tú has llevado una vida diferente a la de la mayoría de los chicos. La fama ha tenido que cambiarte a lo largo de los años.

-Mi padre es famoso, no yo.- espeté, odiaba cuando las mujeres querían hablar de algo sobre lo que no sabían nada. Setsuna y yo habíamos follado un par de veces, pero no sabía mucho acerca de mí en aquel entonces.

-Umm, lo que sea. Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

No estaba triste. Yo era un desastre. Pero ella no era alguien con la que pretendía desahogarme.

-Estoy bien.- contesté y miré a la pista de baile con la esperanza de captar la atención de Taiki. Estaba listo para irme.

-Te ves como si tuvieras el corazón roto y no supieras que hacer con él.- dijo ella alcanzando su Jack con Cola.

-No voy a hablar contigo de mi vida personal, Setsuna.- Dejé que el borde de advertencia en mi voz se escuchara alto y claro.

-Para ahí, guapo. No intento molestarte. Solo tenemos una pequeña charla.

Mi vida personal no era una pequeña charla.- Entonces, pregúntame sobre el jodido clima.- dije con un gruñido.

No respondió y me alegré. Tal vez se iría. Me dejaría en paz.

-Estoy en la ciudad cuidando a mi abuela. Está enferma y yo necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida. Acabo de pasar por un divorcio problemático. Necesitaba un cambio de escenario de Chicago. Estaré aquí por lo menos durante seis meses. ¿Crees que serás intratable todo el tiempo que yo esté aquí o vas a volverte más agradable en un futuro próximo?

Quería verme. No. No estaba preparado para eso. Empecé a responder cuando mi teléfono me alerto de un mensaje de texto. Aliviado de tener una interrupción para poder pensar cómo iba a responderle, lo saque de mi bolsillo.

No reconocí el número. Pero el "Hola, soy Rei" me llamó la atención y dejé de respirar cuando abrí el mensaje para leer todo el asunto.

_Hola, soy Rei. Si no eres un estúpido cabrón entonces te despertarás y seguirás el plan._

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? ¿Serena estaba en Rosemary? ¿Eso es lo que significaba? Me puse de pie y dejé suficiente dinero en la barra para pagar mi cerveza y la bebida de Setsuna.

-Me tengo que ir. Fue agradable verte. Cuídate.- le dije como un pensamiento tardío mientras acechaba a través de la multitud hasta que encontré a Taiki casi follando con alguna pelirroja en la pista de baile.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y asentí hacia la puerta.

-Ahora.- dije, y me volví para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Lo dejaría aquí si no me había alcanzado para cuando llegase a mi Range Rover. Ella podría estar aquí. Iba a averiguarlo. Preguntarle a Rei que quería decir con ese jodido mensaje era inútil.


End file.
